Star Trek:Odyssey 7:Advent
by rylansato
Summary: Captain Allensworth and the crew of the Alexandria are sent to investigate an cause unknown type of radiation in the Talos Star Group. Expecting the Talosians to be the source the radiation, they come to find out it's the last people they'd ever expect.
1. Talos Star System

Star Trek: Odyssey: Episode 7: Advent

Lieutenant Commander Dustin Zofchak ran his tricorder over the open EPS conduit on deck seven. He and his engineering crews had been going over the ship from top to bottom, making sure everything worked. This current conduit was slightly malfunctioning and needed to be repaired.

"The job of a chief engineer is a never ending task." He said.

Lieutenant Commander Alex Merriell stood next to him, helping. He smiled as he handed the chief engineer the power coupler. Even though Merriell was the Operations officer and co-science officer along with Hoshi Sato, the ship's contact specialist, he still helped out the Engineering staff, if needed.

After a few moments of working the EPS conduit, Dustin shut his tricorder and closed the panel. He stood up and slightly stretched his legs.

"That oughta do it." He said.

Then to his surprise, Dustin felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hoshi Sato's beaming smile. Dustin felt himself melt away along with an awkward joy as she greeted the two of them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Hoshi." The two said in unison.

They then looked at each other when they realized they spoke at the same time. Hoshi slightly giggled.

"How's the work coming?"

"We're finished on this deck, but we still have half the ship to go over yet." Dustin replied.

Hoshi nodded. "Well let me know if I can be of any help." She said before walking away.

"Sure thing, Commander."

Hoshi disappeared behind the two sliding doors of the turbolift.

"You two are something else." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Commander. You both obviously like each other so why don't you both just go out."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't like me that way. She looks at me as a fellow officer."

"Yeah, sure. And that hand on your shoulder and big smile of hers was meant in a very professional, fellow officer manner."

Dustin didn't have a response. The two of them stood there silent for a few moments; Dustin trying to figure out a response and Alex waiting for it. Dustin had to think of something quickly to change the subject. Maybe not the subject itself but the people involved.

"Well what about you and Lieutenant Tryssa Kadohata from hydroponics?"

"What about her?"

"For one, she's a Trill. You seem to have a thing for Trills. You went on a few dates with Ensign Stull but nothing ever came of that and now you're talking to Lieutenant Kadohata."

"What can I say? I like their spots."

Dustin and Alex smiled at each other as they entered the turbolift on their way to Deck 8.

Hoshi Sato stood quietly in the turbolift as the doors parted, revealing the Alexandria's main bridge. She stepped out and walked to her station that was to her left coming out of the one of the aft turbolifts. She eased herself into her chair and began her work.

Commander Sparhawk sat in the Captain's chair while the captain was in his ready room. Counselor Nycz sat in her chair. Lieutenant Kit Moran sat at Navigation and Ensign Michelle Stull sat at Ops. Lieutenant Fulks stood at Tactical. Moments later, Captain Allensworth came onto the bridge from his ready room. He still held his easy going, friendly manner as he walked to his seat. Sparhawk stood up and relieved his seat to the captain.

"Helm, set a course for Starbase eleven, maximum warp."

"Aye, sir." Moran said.

"Hit it."

The Alexandria jumped into warp speed.

A few days later, the Alexandria arrived at Starbase 11. The starbase wasn't a typical orbital base. It was stationed on the moon of a gas giant. Captain Allensworth beamed down to the planet to meet with Admiral Nicholena Tracy, who was one of the younger Admirals. The young captain walked into the office of Admiral Tracy. It looked like a typical admiral's office; a plant in the corner by the door, desk in front of the wall sized window. A few pads littered the young admiral's desk. The admiral herself still had all the color in her dark hair and she had dark eyes to go with it. Those same dark eyes watched Captain Allensworth as he approached the desk.

"Ah, Captain Allensworth, thank you for coming." Admiral Tracy said while standing up to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Admiral."

The admiral extended her hand to offer Allensworth a seat.

"I'll get straight to the point, Captain." She said as Allensworth sat down. "As you know, we are the closest starbase to the Talos Star System."

Allensworth was intrigued now. No one was ever allowed to approach the Talos system by General Order 7, more specifically, Talos IV. This order was put into place after the events that took place that involved Captain Christopher Pike and his crew in 2254. Later in 2267, Spock took the Enterprise to Talos IV to take a crippled Captain Pike there so he could live a normal life due to the inhabitants and their mental capabilities.

"Long range sensors picked up a growing field of unknown radiation. We've never encountered this type of radiation before."

"And you think the Talosians have something to do with it?"

"It's hard to tell. They've been quiet all this time and it might not have anything to do with them. I've already talked to Starfleet Command and General Order Seven has been lifted for you to investigate. I want you to take the Alexandria and try to figure out what is going on. Dismissed."

Allensworth stood up and left.

By the time Allensworth reached the bridge, his alpha shift bridge crew was at their stations. Allensworth walked straight to his chair.

"Set a course for Talos Four. Maximum warp." Allensworth said.

Kit Moran hesitated for a second knowing full well about the history of Talos. "Aye,sir."

"Talos Four?" Sparhawk inquired.

"Something is going on there and we've been sent to find out."

"Course laid in, sir." Moran reported.

"Hit it."

_Captain's Log: Stardate: 57645.8. We're on our way to the Talos Star System to investigate an unusual growth of radiation. General Order Seven has been lifted allowing us to enter the system and if necessary, beam down to Talos Four to find the source of this radiation._

"Now entering the Talos System, sir." Moran reported.

"Slow to impulse."

Suddenly, the ops control panel began beeping. Alex Merriell looked down to see what his control panel was picking up.

"Sir, I'm picking up a massive inter-spatial anomaly. The radiation that we've been sent here to investigate is emanating from the anomaly."

"On screen." Allensworth said.

The bulkhead shimmered out of existence to reveal what the sensors were picking up.

"Is there some secondary force at work here that is causing the anomaly or the radiation?"

"Inconclusive. My guess would be its part of some catalytic reaction with something in this part of space."

"Move us in closer, Lieutenant. Nice and slow. I'd like to get a better look at this thing."

Lieutenant Moran entered the commands into her console and moved the ship closer.

More beeping came from Merriell's console. "Sir, I'm picking up a warp signature coming from the event horizon."

"What kind of warp signature?"

"It's similar to a Federation starship but it's slightly different."

"That really doesn't make any sense." Allensworth said.

Dustin stood up and stared at the screen. There was a feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake that whatever ship it was, it wasn't going to be pleasant. Both Commander Sato and Counselor Nycz looked at Dustin as he stood there staring at the screen. You didn't need to be a Betazoid to figure that something was bothering him.

"Can you make out what ship it is?" Dustin asked.

Merriell pressed a few buttons to identify the mystery ship. "It's a Sovereign class starship. NCC-two five four seven." Everyone stopped and stared at the ship on the screen. "I.S.S. Alexandria."


	2. A Mirror Battle

Allensworth stood staring at the identical ship on the view screen. The ship was of the same design but was slightly darker in color. Allensworth turned and saw his chief engineer staring at the ship he visited a few months ago. A ship he visited and according to his report, tortured in many different ways and to which their mirror counterparts obtained the information they wanted. The captain turned around the other way to face Lieutenant Fulks.

"Mister Fulks, send a subspace message to Admiral Tracy. It looks like our mirror counterparts have invaded our universe."

"Message sent, sir." Fulks said.

"Hail them." Allensworth said.

"No response." Fulks said.

Suddenly the ship rocked. It wasn't enough to knock anyone over but it was enough to get their attention.

"Photon torpedo." Sparhawk said.

Allensworth stood up. "Isn't a photon torpedo the universal greeting when communications are down?"

"I think it's the universal greeting for when you don't like someone." Sparhawk said getting up and standing next to Allensworth.

"Shields up. Red Alert. All hands battlestations."

"Sir, they're hailing us." Fulks said.

"That almost makes the torpedo meaningless. On screen."

The viewer changed from the ship to the image of the captain of the mirror ship, Captain Allensworth. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Ah, Captain Allensworth." The mirror Allensworth said. "Funny to meet you here."

"What are you doing here?" Allensworth said getting straight to the point.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Captain, we are conquerors. We take and conquer anything we see and want. We are now able to enter your universe with ease and now we want to conquer it."

"What happened to your Borg threat? Shouldn't you deal with the Borg before starting any new fights?"

"We already dealt with them, thanks to your chief engineer's information."

"So now that you've finished of a mortal enemy, that probably costly and now you're willing to pick a fight with someone else? "

"You see, Captain. Although that both of us may be Jermaine Allensworth and we both are Captains of the Sovereign class Alexandria and both serve our respected powers, we have produced different results than the other."

"Meaning?"

"Like you we had our dealings with the Borg, however we didn't have the Transphasic torpedo which allowed us to eradicate the collective. Like you we had our own Dominion War but we started it by invading the Gamma Quadrant. I've received information about your dealings with another universe where the Terran Empire fell at the hands of the Cardassian Klingon Alliance. Both of those races now serve the Empire as well as the Romulans. We are the ultimate power and now that we have invaded your space, you will not stand a chance."

The mirror Allensworth looked back to the mirror Fulks and nodded to him before the screen returned to the image of the mirror Alexandria.

"Sir," Fulks said. "They're preparing to fire."

"Evasive maneuvers." Allensworth ordered.

Kit Moran entered the commands into her console and the Alexandria moved accordingly. The ship barely missed a phaser beam to its starboard nacelle. A second phaser beam impacted the ship and the crew stumbled as the inertial dampers compensated for the blast.

"Lock phasers and return fire." Allensworth ordered.

The Alexandria fired phasers and hit its mirror counterpart. The mirror crew stumbled at their stations while they tried to maintain their attack. The mirror Alexandria fired its weapons that impacted the aft side of the ship.

"Aft shields down to seventy-seven percent."

"Keep our bow on the Alexandria. Auxiliary power to forward shields." He said looking to Zofchak.

"Aye, sir."

The two Sovereign class ships moved around each other firing.

"Attack pattern, Delta." Allensworth said.

The U.S.S. Alexandria moved into position and fired its quantum torpedoes. Three of the four blue torpedoes slammed into its counterpart just as the mirror ship fired phasers and quantum torpedoes that also slammed into the ship.

Sparks flew from almost every console and every crew member who was standing was thrown to the floor. Other crew members rushed to the fallen crew members' side to help in anyway. The bridge crew recovered rather quickly. Sparks erupted from the ops console. Merriell shielded his face and leaned back to avoid most of it. He still fell out of his chair. Ensign Stull ran from the aft part of the bridge to take over at Ops. Counselor Nycz ran over to help Merriell to his feet and take him to sickbay.

"Damage report." Allensworth said.

"Shields down to thirty-eight percent." Stull said.

Allensworth pressed a few buttons on the arm panel of his chair.

"Moran, come about to course three three zero mark one seven two."

The Alexandria came about and fired phasers and photon torpedoes that slammed into the mirror ship's port side saucer section and port nacelle. The mirror crew stumbled around and fell to the deck.

"Damn them." Mirror Allensworth said getting back to his feet. "Return fire."

"We can't, sir." Mirror Merriell said. "Weapons are offline."

Allensworth slammed his fist into the arm of his chair. He pressed a button on the same arm. "Engineering, I want those weapons back online or I'll execute every one of you."

There was no response. The engineering crew was too busy trying to please their captain so they wouldn't be executed.

_Why haven't they finished us? _Allensworth pondered while he sat there staring at his counterparts.

Allensworth stood on his bridge, knowing that the other ship was practically disabled.

"Defensive patter, Kirk Epsilon. We need our shields back online, Dustin."

"Working on it, sir." Zofchak said pressing commands into his engineering console.

"What now, sir." Sparhawk said in an almost whisper.

"We wait. We still have weapons, impulse and part of our shields. We'll use this time to repair what we can before they make their move."

Counselor Nycz helped Commander Merriell into sickbay where Dr. Plumley was running around attending to the injured. Nycz helped Merriell to the one unoccupied biobed.

"I gotta get back to the bridge." Nycz said.

Merriell nodded. "Thanks, Counselor."

Christine walked off and Merriell looked around to see where Dr. Plumley was. Plumley was a bit busy with another patient. Even the EMH was activated to help out. Dr. Foglesong came up with his medical tricorder in hand and ran it over Merriell.

"You have first degree burns but you'll live." He said. "I'll give you an anesthetic for the pain"

Foglesong pressed a hypospray against Alex's neck. He instantly felt relief from the pain.

"Thanks, doc." Merriell said.

Foglesong walked away to attend to other patients.

The bridge remained active while the crew did their repairs to get the ship back to 100% or at least close to it. Ensign Michelle Stull slowly recalibrated the disorderly array of EPS circuits underneath a wall console on the right side of the bridge. She thought she had activated the EPS conduit but all it did was spray a small shower of sparks. She kinda hoped that Commander Zofchak was still on the bridge but he had to go to Engineering to help down there.

"Damn it."

"Do you need help, Ensign?" A voice asked from behind her.

Michelle didn't recognize the voice immediately but then she knew who it was by the time she saw the person's face. It was Lieutenant Commander Hilary Kazarick. She was a girl in her late twenties and had already made the rank of Lieutenant Commander. She was exceptionally skilled in the engineering department and worked close to Commander Zofchak.

"I just blew out the entire EPS conduit. The relays are shot and I probably ruptured the bio-neural gel pack." She slowly reached inside the conduit and detached the pack. She felt a thick slime ooze down her arm. "Definitely ruptured it."

Commander Kazarick kneeled down and assisted the young Ensign. Kazarick inspected the damage. "Yeah, this may take some time. Time we don't have but we'll get it back up and running. I'll work on this and you run down to Engineering and bring up a new gel pack."

"Yes, sir." Stull said as she stood up and entered a turbolift.

Compared to earlier, Sickbay was a much more peaceful place. Though every biobed was taken nobody was on the floor and no one was suffering. Doctor Plumley, completely confident that her staff could handle things, sat in her office finishing paper work. At that moment, she heard a bit of arguing. She sighed and stood up from her desk. She walked out of her office and saw the EMH arguing with a patient. The patient was Lieutenant Lauren Skundrich.

"You cannot leave." The EMH said. "You are not fit to go back on duty."

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with my shoulder. It feels fine."

"You say that now. But just wait until you lift a container in the cargobay and then it goes crack. I don't want you come crying to me."

"You won't have to." A voice said behind the EMH

Lieutenant Skundrich looked past the EMH as the hologram turned around to see Dr. Plumley walking towards them. The EMH looked relieved as he saw the chief medical officer join in as he had gained an ally.

"Doctor…"

"Computer." Plumley began. The EMH knew what was coming next. "Deactivate EMH."

The holographic doctor disappeared and Plumley approached Skundrich. "Damn hologram." She opened her tricorder and scanned Skundrich's shoulder. "There is some merit to the EMH's argument but I don't see any reason to keep you further. However, do take it easy for the next few days or you will be back her crying."

A smile crept across Skundrich's face. "Thank you, Doctor."

Hoshi Sato was the closest person to Ops when the panel came to life and began beeping. She walked over and pressed a few buttons to figure out what was going on. She didn't like what she saw. She looked back to tell the captain but he wasn't on the bridge. He was in his ready room. The one in charge was Commander Sparhawk.

"Commander," She said. "I think we're in trouble."

"What is it?" He asked walking over to her.

"Two more ships are appearing through the event horizon. One Excelsior class and one Miranda class."

"You're right. I think we are in trouble." Sparhawk said as he straightened his posture. "Captain Allensworth to the bridge."


	3. More Ships Join the Fun

"We need to establish a defensive perimeter around the rift." Mirror Allensworth said. "Open a channel to the Olympus and the Junction."

"Yes, sir." Mirror James said as her fingers entered the commands on her console.

Allensworth waited patiently for a reply but when nothing came, he wanted to know the reason."

"What is wrong, James?" Allensworth said placing a hand near his holstered phaser, thinking it was incompetence on her part. "Why haven't you contacted them?"

"It's our counterparts. They're using a jamming frequency on the lower EM band. We can't get through."

Allensworth sighed. "Are our weapons back online?"

Olivia James nodded.

"Destroy them once we're in range."

"Yes, sir."

Allensworth should've known that they're counterparts would've caused this much trouble.

"Quantum torpedoes armed and ready, sir."

Allensworth took in a deep breath as Fulks announced their weapons status. Captain Allensworth knew that the mirror Alexandria wouldn't just sit by and allow them to destroy the rift so they had to destroy the three mirror starships before doing so.

"Status of the other Alexandria?"

"Its weapons systems and shields are operational. It's on its way for us." Stull said. "They'll be in weapons range in thirty-four seconds."

"Great."

Zofchak and Merriell returned to the bridge and took their stations, relieving those who were occupying them in their absence. The seconds seemed to go by quickly. The ship was suddenly tossed aside as weapons fire struck the ship.

"Divert all power to shields and weapons." Allensworth ordered.

Zofchak was already on it, diverting all unnecessary power to the weapons and shields.

"Evasive maneuvers, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir." Moran said.

The mirror starship flew at the Alexandria at high speed. Several phaser beams and torpedoes of both photon and quantum were launched at the ship.

The starfield swerved hard to starboard to evade the oncoming projectiles. Allensworth watched the view screen as Lieutenant Moran pounded away at the helm controls, and with each firm tap, a corresponding maneuver kept them breathing for one more second.

"Mister Fulks, lock phasers onto their engineering section and open fire."

The Alexandria came about and its own weapons lashed out at its mirror counterpart. The orange destructive beams slammed into the shields of the ISS Alexandria.

The mirror bridge was rocked enough to throw its crew off their feet.

"Return fire." Mirror Allensworth ordered.

The three mirror starships flew in from all angles firing on the Alexandria. The Miranda class Junction came from above and fired phasers from its array located on the underside of its saucer section. The Alexandria also fired phasers at the Miranda class ship as it veered off. The phaser beam stuck the port side nacelle, causing an explosion and a leak from the damaged nacelle.

The Sovereign class ship fired photon torpedoes that struck the Excelsior class Olympus. The Olympus returned fire and all three ships bombarded the ship. Sparks flew from the rear console in the back of the bridge. One crew men went to the deck and another helped them to their feet and guided them to sickbay.

The mirror ships pounded away at the Alexandria. Sparks began erupting from random consoles. Zofchak worked frantically at his station to keep the ship together. More sparks flew from behind Fulks that resulted in a crewman taking the blast directly and falling to the deck. Fulks looked down to the crewman and knew he wasn't getting up. He couldn't do anything about it now, he had to wait until the battle was over; if they were dead by then.

"Shields down to twenty-eight percent." Merriell said.

"Divert power to shields." Sparhawk said.

The damaged Junction came in for an attack run.

"Sir," Merriel said. "There is another ship coming in."

The rest of the bridge crew held their breath as they waited to see if it was a ship from the other side or one of their own.

"It's the Enterprise." Merriell said.

The Junction was practically on top of the Alexandria when an errant phaser beam struck the underside of the ship's sauce section and ripped through it, knocking the ship off course and sent it hurtling through space.

The Alexandria's Sovereien class sister ship, USS Enterprise came about and fired some more at the Miranda class starship, ultimately destroying it.

A set of beeps came from the tactical station.

"Sir, we're being hailed by the Enterprise. It's Captain Picard."

"On screen."

An image of an older man appeared on the view screen.

"Captain Allensworth, hold position while I draw their fire. Admiral Tracy's fleet is on its way. We were closer so we were able to come to your aid sooner." Picard said.

"Fleet?"

Picard nodded just before he cut communications and began his part in the fight.

"Confirmed, sir." Merriell said with a bit of giddy in his voice. "Six starships consisting of Voyager, Thunderchild, Trinculo, Prometheus, Hiroshima and the Admiral's ship, the Toriyama."

_Maybe we'll prevail from this after all._ Allensworth thought to himself.

Captain Allensworth of the ISS Alexandria didn't know what to make of the seven new ships that entered the fight. He was angry that he was out numbered but he was slighty joyful that he had the chance to destroy more targets.

"Sir, the Junction was destroyed." Merriell said. "And they have more ships coming in."

"I can see that, Lieutenant Commander."

Merriell slightly flinched at the tone of this captain's voice.

"Zofchak, emit a tetryon beam through our deflector dish and target the anomaly. That should make it bigger."

"Aye, sir."

The mirror Alexandria's deflector dish emitted a blue beam that struck the anomaly. The anomaly grew in size and in brightness.

"Send a message to our forces on the other side of the anomaly. Tell them to send more ships."

"Aye, sir." James said.

"Sir," Alex Merriell said as he turned around in his seat. "The mirror Alexandria is emitting a Tetryon beam through their deflector towards the anomaly. It's making it bigger, sir."

"I wonder why they're doing that." Sparhawk said.

"They're probably wanting to get more ships through it. The bigger it is, the more they can get through."

Allensworth tapped his finger on the arm of his command chair. Even though they had seven other starships on their side, the situation was still too unpredictable to allow him to feel at ease. The case was that the mirror Alexandria had emitted a Tetryon beam into the anomaly and making it bigger. If he was his counterpart, which he sort of was, then in his situation I'd call for reinforcements.

"Sir," Merriell said. "There are more starships emerging from the event horizon."

"How many, Commander?" Allensworth said getting up and walking to stand in between Navigation and Ops.

"Nine,sir."

"We're outnumbered again." Sparhawk said.

"Divert all nonessential power to weapons and shields." Allensworth said.

"Aye, sir." Zofchak said from his station.

"Sir, Admiral Tracy is hailing the fleet." Fulks said.

"On screen."

Admiral Tracy appeared on the screen. "I'll save the speech because we don't have time. As you're well aware more ships are appearing and there is going to be an all out battle. I want you to destroy those ships or at least send them back and collapse the anomaly at all costs. Tracy out."

Allensworth briskly turned around and sat down in his chair.

"Lock weapons and fire."


	4. The Beginning

Voyager came up along side of the Alexandria and Enterprise and opened fire a half second before the two Sovereign class ships did. Phasers and photon torpedoes slammed into the remaining shields the Olympus had, ultimately causing them to fail. Explosions erupted all over the ship's hull. It turned to make a counter attack but it was stopped by another volley of torpedoes from the Federation starships. The Excelsior class ship burst into a gigantic ball of flames.

"Two ships down and a whole mess to go." Zofchak said.

The new starships from the mirror universe joined the mirror Alexandria. One was the Ambassador class Valdemar. It locked and fired phasers at the Akira class Thunder Child. One of the beams hit the shields of the Thunder Child and the other missed but grazed the shields of the Alexandria.

The ship jerked around for a moment before the inertial dampers could compensate for the blast.

"Shields down to eighty-one percent." Merriell reported.

"That was a lucky shot." Allensworth said. "Help out the Thunder Child and destroy the Valdemar."

Moran piloted the ship into position to assist the Akira class starship. Two mirror Galaxy class starships and an Intrepid class ganged up on the Trinculo. The combined assault was too much for the Galaxy class ship as their phasers sliced through the engineering section of its hull. The two halves exploded seconds later.

The mirror Allensworth grew pleased with the performance of his assault fleet. He had only lost the Olympus and the Junction. He saw that the Prometheus class ship was on a direct run with his ship.

The ship had barely sustained any damage and it already was making a suicide run? Before Allensworth could give the order to move, the Prometheus separated into its three components. All three ships flew past the mirror Alexandria and ganged up on one of the Galaxy class ships. They all fired phasers onto one point of the ship's shields and burst through them. The phasers continued to slam into the ship's bridge and destroy it. Eruptions blew through the hull all over the ship's saucer section rendering the ship dead. The mirror Intrepid class starship held position in front of the Alexandria for a few seconds before erupting in a ball of flames. The Enterprise shot through the debris and continued its assault on the other mirror ships.

"Damn that Captain Picard." Allensworth said.

The Valdemar also exploded with the Alexandria coming through the debris.

"Damn that Captain Allensworth."

It was odd to hear Captain Allensworth curse his own name even though he was really cursing his mirror self.

The mirror Allensworth saw the Hiroshima floating dead in space. "Fire and destroy that ship."

Seconds later, a phaser beam shot from the mirror Alexandria and struck the disabled Hiroshima, destroying the ship.

Allensworth didn't like the sight of seeing his counterpart fire upon a defenseless ship.

"Sir, the Toriyama's shields are collapsing." Merriell said.

"Move us into position between the Toriyama and mirror starships."

With his attention on getting in front of the Toriyama, he didn't see the phaser beams and photon torpedoes strike his ship and send him crashing to the floor. Sparks erupted all over the bridge. Emergency lights kicked on as he got to his feet.

"Report." He said.

"Shields are down to seven percent." Merriell said. "Weapons are out, as are engines."

Allensworth could see Zofchak get to his feet and head to the turbolift. He didn't have to ask where he was going. He knew he was headed to Engineering.

Allensworth couldn't do anything except watch Voyager, Thunder Child and Enterprise take on the rest of the fleet. Thunder Child took heavy damage and was now spinning out of control. One mirror ship maneuvered to fire at the Akira class ship but it was bombarded with Quantum torpedoes from Enterprise. The ship didn't stand a chance and blew apart.

With most of their forces destroyed, the mirror Alexandria stood there with its remaining two ships. Voyager and Enterprise made short work of their ships. However, the damage to those two ships could be clearly seen.

"We can still win this battle." Mirror Allensworth said.

He firmly believed this that was until the ship on the Alexandria's port side erupted into flames and shot debris out that slammed into what was left of the Alexandria's shields. All that was left was the Alexandria and the Galaxy class Incursion.

Allensworth didn't have any other choice. He had to retreat.

"Send a message to the Incursion. Tell them we are returning to our universe." Allensworth said. "I'll personally send a message to our counterparts."

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: The remaining two mirror ships have entered the anomaly and can only be assumed back to their universe. We managed to destroy most of their fleet but we have losses on our own side. We may have halted their advancement into our universe but for how long? I cannot help but wonder how long it will be before we hear from them again. Allensworth statement of "We'll be back." sends chills down my spine. I just hope this doesn't turn into an all out war but I fear that it may be inevitable._

Allensworth leaned back in his chair in his ready room. He saw the stars streaking past his window. The ship was at warp and had some time off for a short bit. Even though the crew didn't have any missions, they still had to remain alert. He looked up at his ceiling thinking to what Admiral Tracy at told him.

FLASHBACK

The remaining starships from the battle returned to Starbase 11. Captain Allensworth, Picard, Chakotay and Stork all stood in front of Admiral Tracy in her office. Allensworth had met Picard and Chakotay but he never got the opportunity to meet Captain Stork. He stood at the same height as Allensworth and looked around the same age. He had a light skin complection and short, dirty blond hair and was a bit scruffy around the face. The one thing that Allensworth knew of Stork was that his brother was the captain of the Yorktown that was destroyed earlier this year by Species 8472. Allensworth had attended the memorial service for the crew of the Yorktown but did not see Captain Stork because the Thunder Child was on assignment.

"We face a dark time ahead. It would seem that we have not heard the last from our counterparts in the mirror universe. While this task force was repelled, they may come in greater numbers later. We're currently unsure how to seal the anomaly and they may have the technology to appear anywhere in this universe. This threat may be greater than the Dominion due to the fact that we're fighting ourselves. I've sent warnings to the Klingon and Romulan Empires as well as the Cardassians and other powers warning them of this threat. I fear we're facing a war; a war with ourselves, in a manner of speaking. The fact that we are fighting ourselves will put us all at great risk. Until we can neutralize this threat, we all must remain alert. Good luck to you gentlemen; good luck to all of us."

END FLASHBACK

Allensworth's door chimed.

"Come in."

The doors separated to reveal Commander Sparhawk.

"Ah Jason, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well sir, I was curious to know what's going to happen now?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. We're fighting ourselves and that is the most unpredictable situation a person can be in."

"I guess that's what makes this job great; its unpredictability."

Allensworth smiled. "How's your girlfriend April? She's the first officer on the Challenger , right?"

"Yeah she is. She's good. We'll be meeting up with the Challenger in about four days. I'm excited that we'll get to see each other. With this new war that is about to happen, I doubt we're going to get to see much of each other."

Jermaine nodded. "I guess that's why I stayed out of that sort of stuff. That and my horrible luck with women."

"You have horrible luck with women, sir?"

"Yeah, I had a bit of a thing for B'Elanna Torres when we went to the academy and when we served on Voyager but as you know she's married and has a child with Tom Paris. When I was at the academy with B'Elanna I saw her get into a fight…"

The two officers continued to talk, trying to put their minds at ease. Only tough times lie ahead for the Federation and the universe. Now begins the Mirror War.

The End


End file.
